1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus for causing a display apparatus to display an image captured by an imaging apparatus thereon.
More specifically, the present invention relates to, for example, a display control apparatus that distributes to a display apparatus a video of a conference in which a presentation material created as electronic data is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a personal computer has enabled a presenter of a conference or a lecture to prepare a presentation material as electronic data beforehand. A screen or a large-scale television can be used to display the presentation material.
In general, in such a conference or a lecture, a large-scale projector or a large-scale television is available for all members or participants. Alternatively, a monitor dedicated to each participant can be provided in the vicinity of the participant. A presentation material or images captured by a camera (hereinafter, referred to as a conference video) can be distributed to these monitors.
When a conference video is available as electronic data or digital data, a remote conference can be realized to enable each participant of a conference to attend the conference even when the participant is not present in a conference room. In this case, a remote distribution system needs to be constructed to distribute the conference video captured in the conference room to a remote place where a participant is present.
More specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 14, the above-described conference video generally includes an image of the presenter captured together with a screen or a large-scale television that displays a presentation material. Therefore, each participant can attend the conference through a dedicated monitor such that the participant has the feeling such that the participant is actually listening to the presentation in the conference room.
However, the above-described conventional remote distribution system has the following problems. First, if the conference video is insufficient in resolution or the monitor is relatively small in size, it may be difficult to read a presentation material displayed as a part of the conference video.
Second, as a simple method for solving the above-described problem, it may be useful to electronically distribute only the presentation material. However, in this case, motions or expressions of the presenter cannot be viewed. In other words, an actual atmosphere in the conference room cannot be transmitted to each remote participant.
Third, as a method for solving the above-described first and second problems, it may be useful to distribute the conference video and the presentation material separately and display the presentation material in synchronization with the content of the distributed conference video. However, in this case, each remote participant is required to determine a screen to be looked at. For example, if a presenter uses a laser pointer, each remote participant is required to confirm a pointed position on the conference video. Further, the participant is required to read a corresponding portion from the electronic data.
Fourth, as a method for solving the above-described first to third problems, it may be desired that a presenter or an operator selectively distributes a conference video together with related electronic data. However, in this case, a heavy burden may be placed on the presenter or the operator.
A conventional technique, for example as discussed in Japanese Patent No. 3948264, can solve the above-described problems. According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent No. 3948264, when there are two or more inputs, a function is available to identify an image presently displayed by an information control display device. Therefore, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent No. 3948264 can determine availability of information.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent No. 3948264 is intended to use only electronic data and therefore cannot be applied to the above-described conference video. In particular, not only a mouse but also a laser pointer may be used in an actual conference. Further, a presenter may manually point on a material with his/her finger. In these cases, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent No. 3948264 cannot be effectively used.